


Huge Maid Jugs

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Maids, Master/Servant, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by WizzySpace on Fanction.Net. Wave, Rouge, Cream and Vanilla have all lost their homes due to housing issues, and Tails is hiring maids and offering Free Home and board, which the four girls are willing to try out. On their first day in the job, Tails wants to try a growth gun that he had invented. You can see where this is going.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Cream the Rabbit/Rouge the Bat/Vanilla the Rabbit/Wave the Swallow, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower/Wave the Swallow
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 2





	Huge Maid Jugs

The last few days have not been great for the likes of Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Cream the Rabbit and Vanilla the Rabbit. Due to housing issues, the government had unfairly kicked them out of their own homes and they unfortunately had no money or anything to help get their homes back. All of the money they used to have had gone to other so-called 'important things' and for whatever god forsaken reason, the government refused to help any of them.

The 4 girls in question were all in the park, grumbling at the BS government's decisions to kick them out of their homes. They had nowhere to go and there was no one hiring them for jobs.

"Maybe they have their reasons?" said Cream.

"Certainly" said Rouge "And to hell with their reasoning." 

"I swear there is no one on the damn council that actually has a brain" grumbled Wave.

As the four of them continued talking about how unfair they were being treated, they failed to notice a familiar twin tailed fox walking around, he seemed to be hanging flyers everywhere for his own reasons. He needed help, with how focused he's been on with most of his experiments the lovely house he had managed to buy himself was not in the best shape he needed some extra hands to help his home feel more homely. Sonic suggested that he should just hire some maids, at first Tails refused to hire some girls to clean up his mess, but Sonic talked him into it. Shrugging it off he went to go hang some flyers saying that he was hiring maids to help.

As he hung the flyers he noticed the four girls talking about how unfairly the government was treating them. He wondered, he had heard that all 4 of them lost their homes, he felt really bad for Cream and Vanilla, as older Cream became as time went on, she was still quite young, thus why she was still living with Vanilla. He didn't have as much sympathy for Rouge and Wave as the two of them would usually get on his nerves, but really the only person he wouldn't care if they lost their home was Eggman.

He wondered if they could take this job as his maids, but he decided to let them see they flyers first. He figured he couldn't just go down and say 'hey girls want to come work for me as maids?', he felt that would offend them easily, and earn him a couple of slaps across the face. He decided to let them see the flyers and decide as to whether or not they wanted to work for him. He was paying after all, and he had quite a lot of money from selling his inventions, he intended to pay these maids quite a lot each week. He was set for life, whereas these poor girls had no money whatsoever, ultimately though it was their decision as to whether or not they would work as his maids. So he set off for home to go and work on his growth gun, a invention he had wanted to create for so long now.

"Well, let's hope that we can all find work somewhere and at least find a hotel to stay in until we get enough money to get our homes back" said Vanilla.

The four girls all wished each other a good day and Cream and Vanilla set off. But the flyer that was hung by Tails earlier caught her eye and she froze.

"What is it darling?" asked Vanilla. Instead of responding, Cream quickly turned back to where Rouge and Wave were leaving.

"Hold on you two" she cried "There might be someone hiring."

Catching their interest, Rouge and Wave joined the two rabbits at the tree where the flyer was pinned too. The four of them read over it.

"Maid work?" scoffed Wave "No thanks it's not my type of thing."

"But look at this pay" said Rouge, with wide eyes "A thousand dollars a week? We can easily get to ten thousand in the span of a couple of months."

"But who knows if that's true or not" said Wave.

"Wait a second" said Vanilla, looking over the address "I know where that place is. It's Tails's house."

"Tails?" said the other 3 girls.

"What does he want maids for?" asked Rouge.

"Shorty probably just can't keep up with all the screws in his head he's been undoing because of all the hard work he's forcing himself to do" said Wave.

"Actually, I think he's made quite a lot of money from selling these inventions" said Cream "I wouldn't mind working for him mama. He's kind and sweet, I doubt he'd scam anyone."

"Hmm, Tails doesn't sound like the type of person who would scam someone" said Vanilla "I suppose we could go work for him, it can't be too hard. Just a bit of cleaning, I'm used to that by now."

"So what?" said Wave, rolling her eyes "It's not like he's offering us a place to stay."

"Might wanna read that last part Wave" said Rouge.

Wave did as the bat asked, and upon reading the last line it said 'willing to offer home services if you need them'.

"Oh" said Wave.

"Well, me and Cream are going to work for him" said Vanilla "I doubt he's trying to scam anyone. What about you two? Come on, what's a bit of cleaning someone else's house going to do to you?"

Wave and Rouge looked at each other, Rouge shrugged and said "Well, I have no problem working for that cute little foxy." Wave was a little torn, she needed money and a home yes, but working for someone she could not stand the sight of was a little bit of a downside.

"Ah, screw it" she grumbled "Sure I'll come too."

So that was that, the four girls took the flyer from the tree and started to make their way to the fox's house.

Tails was knee deep in work at the moment. His growth gun was almost finished, just a couple more screws and he would be finished, it was a difficult process to actually make the thing without making a single mistake, but he was 100% sure he was in the clear. He was just about to begin screwing the last screws when he heard a knock on the door, the fox had an idea of who it might be, but he didn't want to assume things.

Standing up from the desk, manoeuvring over the clutter that was around him and making it to the front door, Tails opened it up and found he had four guests.

"Hello Tails" said Cream cheerfully.

Tails smiled kindly at his four guests, and offered them to come inside, he also apologised for the poor condition. There were bolts and other damaged parts laid all over the floor. The five of them eventually made it to Tails's lounge room and sat down on the comfortable bits of furniture, obviously this room was treated better than all of his other rooms, aside from his bedroom.

"So what brings you all here?" he asked them, though he already knew.

"Well, we don't know if you heard" said Wave "But we've been kicked out of our own homes and we have nowhere to go."

"Actually I have heard that" said Tails "I'm really sorry to hear that, the government's getting worse everyday."

"So why do you need maids little fox?" said Rouge teasingly "Wanted to ogle at girls while they wear maid outfits?"

"Ha ha" grunted Tails "Well if you want to know all you have to do is look around my house, their mechanical rubbish all over it."

"And you can't clean it yourself because?" asked Wave.

"Because I've been too busy with my experiments and I need to finish them for my business" said Tails "I've promised a lot of things to a lot of people and I don't want to let them down."

"Well" said Vanilla, giving him the flyer "We've all come to apply for the job. We need the money to help us get back on our feet."

"Well I'm willing to pay you all a thousand dollars a week" said Tails "Selling my inventions has really paid off."

"We get it, you've got a job, you don't have to rub it in" grumbled Wave, Tails rolled his eyes and stood up.

"So" said Tails "If you want to get started I have the appropriate outfits in the closet and..."

"Wait, WHAT!?" they all shouted simultaneously.

"I was just joking" said Rouge.

"You pervert" growled Wave.

"What?" said Tails "Sonic brought them for me telling me if I ever hired maids they had to wear the appropriate outfit."

The anger died down quickly after Tails said that, and Vanilla giggled "I think Sonic is a bad influence on you."

"Huh?" asked Tails.

"There isn't exactly a moral code behind what a maid wears Tails" said Vanilla.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I don't know much of it myself" said Tails, blushing in embarrassment "You don't have to wear them then. Besides they are way too revealing."

"So do we have to call you our master too?" grunted Wave.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Tails "Just call me how you would regularly call me."

Wave smiled "Okay Shorty."

"Let me rephrase that" said Tails, regretting what he said.

After getting all four of them sorted out, they all went to work. They began cleaning up Tails's house, while the foxy genius himself went back to work, he screwed the last screws into the growth gun and admired it. It was complete, he just needed something to test it on.

"Hey" came the voice of Wave. Tails turned and the swallow in question was standing at the doorway with the other girls.

"You all finished?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're all done, we wanted to see what you were making" Cream said.

"It's a growth gun" said Tails, showing it to her.

"Guess we don't need to ask what it does" shrugged Rouge.

"Yeah" said Tails "Though I haven't actually tested it yet." He looked at the girls in front of him and then back at the gun and thought of an idea.

"Uh, you four wouldn't mind if I tested it on you, would you?" he asked them.

"I don't know" said Vanilla "Can you reverse it after your done?"

"Yeah" said Tails "There is a setting where I can wither set it to expand or shrink, I can set it to shrink after we've finished."

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" asked Rouge.

"Just stand together against the wall and face me" said Tails.

Not too soon, Tails had the four of them in the position he wanted them in. From left to right, Vanilla, Wave, Cream and Rouge stood ready to test out Tails's new invention. Tails stood a couple of meters away from them and took aim.

"Okay so here's how it should work" said Tails "I shoot the four of you with this thing, after I shoot, you should all start growing, but you'll stop not to soon after. Also don't worry it shouldn't hurt any of you. Got it?"

"Just get it over with" said Wave "I came here to be your maid, not your lab rat."

Tails rolled his eyes and took a steady aim, he closed one eye to focus his shot. Tongue clenched in between his teeth he prepared to fire. The four girls braced themselves as Tails pulled the trigger. A blinding green light flashed from the gun and blasted all four girls in front of him, they gasped in shock as the warm ray zapped them. Soon though it stopped and they just stood there. Tails looked confused, none of them were growing, not even a little.

"Anything?" he asked them.

"No I don't feel like I'm growing" said Vanilla looking at herself, the other three girls nodded in agreement. Tails frowned and looked down at the ray gun.

"Did I make a mistake?" he thought, scratching his head.

"Uh Tails" said Cream "I actually do feel a little weird."

"Really?" asked Tails looking at her "You still look your same height though."

"W...What I mean is that, my chest feels warm, and... OH" she suddenly cried.

"What's wrong" he asked her. But before she could respond the other three girls suddenly clenched their chests and gasped in surprise.

"T...Their growing" said Rouge in amazement.

"What's growing" asked Tails in frustrated confusion.

"O...Our breasts" said all four girls simultaneously.

Tails eye's widened in shock as he saw that they were right, their clothing was straining against their breasts as they slowly grew. He knew he shouldn't be looking at something like this, but it was so crazy and too weird to not look away. Rouge and Vanilla already had massive breasts that strained against their outfits, but at the size they were at now Tails could actually see their nipples through the fabric of their clothing. Wave wasn't as big, but she was still quite developed all the same, and now she was even more developed, one might say she's now overdeveloped. Cream's breasts were still growing before she got zapped, but now they were at the size that her mother's once were.

The four girls stared in shock at their new huge breasts, whimpering in pain slightly because of how tight their shirts were now. Tails stared in awe at what his invention had done to his new maids.

"I'm so sorry" he said "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"W...Well, it's okay, you can just reverse it, right?" said Cream.

"O...Oh Right, yeah" said Tails.

Not wasting anymore time, Tails took aim again. He changed the setting to shrink and aimed it at the girls again, hoping to undo the damage he had just done. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He tried again, but the gun made an electric sound and smoke began to fizzle out of it.

"Uh oh" he said, looking at the now kaput invention. He quickly returned away and covered his eyes, trying to show these girls some dignity.

"I'm sorry" he said, blushing madly "The gun wasn't supposed to do that. I...I'll find a way to fix this."

Before any of them could say anything he ran off to his bedroom. Tails shut the door and placed his head in his hands. He could imagine the girls must hate him now for messing up their bodies and making all four of them look like some slutty street hookers.

"I should of tested it on something else, like a rock or something" groaned Tails "Why on Mobius did I think it was a good idea to try it out on those four."

He just laid on his bed, face in his hands, grieving over what he had just done. He could hear a raised voice downstairs, he recognised it as Wave's. Well it was no surprise that she was ticked off, she didn't like him all that much anyway. He didn't know how long he laid there four, but he could hear them stop talking, but he didn't hear them leave the house, but that was expected too, he couldn't imagine they wanted to go outside in public looking like the way they were. But soon he heard a knock on his door.

"Tails" came Vanilla's voice "Are you in there?"

"Yeah" said Tails gloomily "Look I understand you are all probably mad at me."

"We're not mad at you Tails" came Cream's voice. Tails's ears perked up slightly at this. He walked over to the door and continued talking.

"Your Not?" he asked them.

"Of course not" came the voice of Rouge "We know you wouldn't want something like this."

"Err, thanks for understanding?" said Tails.

"But we did have a chat" came Wave's voice "And we thought maybe we could have you actually want this."

Tails was confused as to what she meant. 'Have him actually want this'? The hell did that mean?

"Uhh, well look, if you give me a couple of days I can make another invention to reverse the process" he said.

"Oh don't worry about that Tails" said Cream.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked her.

"We don't want you to reverse this" said Wave.

"Uhh, may I ask why?" said Tails, confused as to why they were okay with their breasts being the size of watermelons.

"Because we love out new changes" said Vanilla "Sure, we weren't so sure about it at first, but after talking and looking into it, we can't help but love these new 'assets'."

"And we want you to love them too" said Rouge.

'Wait' thought Tails 'This can't be right. Are their voices getting more... seductive?'

"Let us in Tails" said Cream "We want to show you how much we love our new bodies."

Tails hesitated but opened the door. And what he saw nearly made him pass out, his eyes widened at the size of plates at what he saw. Cream, Vanilla, Rouge and Wave were standing in front of him, with their new jugs present. But they had ditched their usual get up and taken the outfits that Sonic had bought him. None of them had done up the buttons on their outfits, and they wore nothing else but seductive grins as they advanced on the fox. Before he could protest, they tackled him onto his bed and leapt on top of him, he could barley see past their massive, swaying breasts.

"What... What are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"Well" said Rouge "We're going to be working here as your maids for now."

"And as maids" said Wave "It's our job to look after our master."

"I...I told you, you don't have to call me that" said Tails.

"Shush now Master Tails" said Cream placing a finger on his lips. Tails's eyes widened at Cream's words. This was too much for a sane person to handle, Tails could feel his dick begin to emerge from his sheath. he felt it press against Vanilla's thighs, pre-cum already leaking out of the tip and smearing her thigh.

"Mmm, Master Tails" said Vanilla, stroking the fox's furry head "Our poor master. I think I understand the real reason why you needed us."

"W...What?" he stuttered.

Vanilla leaned in and kissed him, Tails's eyes widened, and he soon felt Cream and Rouge kissing his neck and Wave nipping at his ears. He didn't know what was happening, but slowly, he began to get into it. His body relaxed as his maids caressed and kissed his body with their soft hands and lips, he slowly began to kiss Vanilla back, he could feel all four of their enormous breasts crushing squishing against him. Vanilla soon broke away so that Tails could breath, and he began to moan as the other three girls continued to nip and kiss his neck and ears. He leaned into their touches as Vanilla continued to talk.

"You must have been super pent up" she whispered to him "Living here all by yourself, working endlessly on you inventions. Mmm, yeah, that's it isn't it. Don't try to deny it, because your dick sure isn't."

"W...Well..." he started.

"Hush now" said Vanilla "Don't give us any buts Master Tails, were going to look after you, whether you want us to or not."

The other three girls broke away, leaving very clear marks on his neck and ears.

"Why don't you give our tits a nice taste, Master Tails?" said Rouge. The four girls moved the fabric of their outfit out of the way so that their huge tits flopped out. They all cupped the monstrous breasts and smooshed them into Tails's face. Tails gasped as he was buried in four massive pairs of tits. Knowing he couldn't do much else, he began to lick their breasts, starting with Vanilla. He took one massive breast into her mouth, earning a sweet moan from the mother rabbit. Tails sucked on her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, biting it gently between his teeth, and the switching to her other breast.

Not wanting to make the other 3 feel left out, Tails switched to Rouge, he gave her the same treatment, Rouge moaned as she felt his gentle fangs graze her nipples simultaneously and his tongue circling her areolas. Tails then gave them several kisses smooshing his face deep into them. Then with a little bit of difficulty, Tails tilted his head back and gave Wave the same treatment, kissing her breasts, pressing his face into them deeply, and biting her erect nipple. The swallow groaned to high heaven as Tails bit and sucked on her expanded tits. Finally Tails turned to Cream and began to treat her the same. Cream's were easily the smallest of the group, but they were now at the size of her mothers before she was shot with the gun, meaning they were still almost as big as Tails's head. In fact her breasts might have grown the most out of all four of them, as she was closer to the other girls than expected. Cream let out a series of happy horny moans as the fox treated her breasts.

After giving Cream's breasts a good couple of licks, sucks and bites, Tails switched back to Vanilla and continued the cycle, listening to their horny moans. The girls wanted him to enjoy what he had created, and he sure was. Though he didn't want ti feel too much pride as this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, but at this point, he didn't really care. He enjoyed their newly expanded breasts as they squished against his head, it was oddly comforting to have eight massive globes of flesh squish and smoosh themselves against his head, and it felt really good to caress them in his mouth too.

"That's it Master Tails" crooned Cream "Suck on them, let us take away all that pent up stress you never even knew you had, and let us take care of you."

"Speaking of taking care of you" said Wave, she moved her head down to his crotch and wrapped her hand around his cock, making the fox gasp and shudder as he continued pleasuring the girls's massive breasts.

"Ah yes" said Vanilla, feeling Wave grab Tails's cock "We need to treat something so sore." She wrapped her own hand around the bottom of his cock, and she and Wave began to stroke his length. Not wanting to be left out Rouge and Cream moved their hands towards the fox's plump balls and began rolling one in each of their hands. Tails let out bunch of moans, which were muffled by the breast heaven he was currently trapped in. He earned a couple of giggles from the girls as they continued moaning out feeling his warm cock in their hands and his warm mouth caressing them.

"Alright that's enough girls" said Rouge, pulling her massive breasts away from the somewhat stunned fox "I think we've teased him enough. I think he's at his maximum length, and it looks like a good one."

"You three can leave him be all you like" said Wave "But I know to he wants to feel our girls." The other three girls smiled and backed away as Wave continued her assault on Tails. With only one pair of oversized breasts to focus on now, Tails kept pleasuring Wave to the best of his abilities.

"That's it Master Tails" Wave moaned "Suck on them all you want."

While Wave kept Tails's face occupied, Vanilla took hold of the fox's big, hard cock. She squeezed it making the fox released a muffled moan into Wave's breasts, and she moved her hand up and down, stroking his thick length. Rouge meanwhile took hold of Cream and brought her into a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned. Tails managed to get a view of this from under Wave's tits, and the scene with the rabbit and bat kissing and groping each other, all while staring at him with lustful eyes, made his cock throb even harder in Vanilla's hands.

"Oooh, that got a good reaction out of you" giggled Vanilla, she looked down at the throbbing length "Mmm, I think I wanna have a taste of this impressive cock." Tails's eyes widened and he moaned even louder as Vanilla leaned in, and took his length into her warm mouth. Tails moaned continuously as he watched Cream and Rouge kiss each other passionately, and felt Vanilla caressing his cock with her skilled tongue. He failed to realise that he was not returning the favour for Wave, and she made sure he knew that by mashing her massive tits into her face, catching him by surprise.

"Hey" she said sternly "You gotta pleasure me too. You can't just stare at them all day."

"S...sorry" he said as all four girls giggled "I got distracted."

"No shit" said Wave "And I can see why. So many sexy sights, all just for you. How does that make you feel? These four sexy, busty girls willing to arouse you, pleasure you, bury your face in their sweet tits?"

Tails gave Wave's erect nipple a tender lick he said "I feel like the luckiest fox alive."

Wave moaned at his tongue touching him "You damn right you are" she said "Keep going my little foxy master."

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Rouge and Cream continued mashing their lips together, French kissing wildly, as their groping became more and more rough, caressing and squeezing each others juicy tits. Vanilla started to take in more Tails's length, her tongue caressed his head and sucked on the entire shaft, as she used her hands to fondle his balls, her basketball sized tits swaying back and forth with each head thrust. Wave continued to mash her own big titties into Tails's face, using her hands to try and push more of them into his mouth. And Tails caressed the swallow's breasts with his tongue, sucking on her breasts, enjoying Vanilla's warm wet mouth sucking his cock, and Rouge and Cream's big lesbian show.

"Mmm" moaned Vanilla as she released his shaft with a loud pop, and then planted several kisses all over it "This cock is so tasty. You girls have got to try it."

"Well we would have if you weren't hogging it" Rouge said playfully after breaking her kiss with Cream.

"Don't be like that girls" said Tails, peeking out from Wave's breasts "You'll all get a go."

"Oooh, by the sounds of your tone, you must be getting into it now" cooed Cream.

"You got that right, my dear maids" he responded, taking Wave's nipple back into his mouth, catching her by surprise and she moaned out again "Mmm, I really like these nice breasts you all have here."

"Well, if you love our giant fucking tits so much Tails, your going to REALLY love this" said Vanilla. With no warning she took her massive breasts in her hands, she couldn't even come close to wrapping around the whole things. She then squished the fox's length between them and began to move them up and down quickly, making him release another moan that was silenced slightly by Wave's breasts. The head of his cock, just barley poked out between Vanilla's cleavage as she breastfucked him.

"You girls wanted a taste of it" said Vanilla turning to Rouge and Cream "This is your chance."

With two big grins on their faces, Cream and Rouge moved towards Vanilla's bouncing breasts and began taking turns in licking the head of Tails's cock whenever it popped out of her cleavage. They even managed to envelop it in their warm mouth's for a brief moment before it slid out of their mouth's and sank back down into the mother rabbit's abyss of a cleavage.

Wave watched the other three girls worshipping Tails's cock, listening to his moans which were muffled in her breasts. This was such a hot scene, so hot, that she needed Tails to lick another part of her body. Removing her tits from his face, Wave quickly changed position and lifted her maid skirt, showing her sopping wet pussy to the fox. Seeing that she was not wearing any panties, and assuming neither were the other girls Tails looked in awe at her cunt juices leaking out of her pussy and onto his face. Getting a taste of them he immediately craved more of it.

"Here Master Tails" she said "Have a taste of this."

Tails was all too happy to oblige, and he dove right into it. Wave threw her head back and cried out in blaring pleasure as Tails's long canine tongue entered her pussy and twisted and turned inside of her, tasting every inch of her smooth pussy lips and the juices that were leaking out of it. Tails moved his hands towards Wave's thighs and held her steady as he went deep inside of her cunt, enjoying her taste and the feeling of her smooth walls. The only downside to this was that her skirt was now covering his face, and he couldn't see the hot action that was happening down at his crotch. But of course, that doesn't mean he couldn't feel it, he could still feel Vanilla's cushioney breasts sliding up and down his cock, and Cream and Rouge's warm, wet mouth's occasionally enveloping his cock's head.

They all moved together like a well oiled machine. Vanilla moved quickly moved her massive tits up and down Tails's cock, Cream and Rouge licked the head when it emerged from Vanilla's cleavage, Wave humped Tails's face, and Tails himself thrust his tongue and twisted it around in Wave's insides. The room was filled with Tails and Wave's passionate moans.

"Mmm, are you close Master Tails?" asked Vanilla. Tails lifted his arm and gave a thumbs up, the four girls grinned.

"Good" moaned Wave "So am I. Make me cum. Make me cum hard, mmm."

"Cum for us" cooed Cream "All over our faces and mama's breasts."

Tails couldn't fucking take it anymore. The mix of the taste of Wave's deepest regions, the other three girls pleasuring his cock and their seductive tones were pushing him over the edge. With a scream into Wave's crotch, Tails thrust his hips up Vanilla's breasts and released his warm, thick cum. Several strands of it shot out of his tip, all over Vanilla, Cream and Rouge. They squealed in delight as their face's and enormous breasts were coated with thick, creamy fox cum, they quickly got to work and began to lick up his sweet release as it fired onto their faces.

Even when he came and felt it squirt all over the girls faces, and feeling them lick it up, it did not distract him from his current job, bringing Wave to her orgasm. He doubled his efforts and she came not too long after he did. Wave squealed in pleasure as her juices squirted out of her pussy, firing into Tails's face, he licked it all up, mimicking the same techniques that Vanilla, Rouge and Cream were doing to try and catch all of his cum. Though it was more difficult for him because he was not three people and Wave's juices were firing everywhere, all over his face, all over the bed beneath them, and all over her skirt.

After the swallow finished cumming she lifted her ruined skirt so that they could all see the fox's cum covered, slightly dazed face. Vanilla, Cream and Rouge finished licking up his own release and they too looked at the fox.

"So how did that feel master Tails?" asked Vanilla.

"F...Fucking amazing, my maids" said Tails, he looked up at Wave "You taste phenomenal."

"You taste quite nice too" said Cream, licking a drop of Tails's cum off her finger.

"Aw, now I wish I got a taste" Wave pouted.

"Don't worry" said Vanilla "Rouge looks like she's still got some to share."

Sure enough, Rouge's cheeks were still slightly bulged from the cum she was holding in there. Giving a grin, because she knew Tails was watching, Rouge crawled over to Wave, her big, pillow breasts swaying back and forth as she did so. Using her hands she took a hold of Wave's beak, opened it sligtly and let some of the cum in her mouth drip out of her mouth and into Wave's. The swallow gave a moan as Rouge exchanged cum with her. Cream and Vanilla grinned as Tails stared at Wave and Rouge in awe. Soon Rouge released Wave and the two of them stared at him lustfully as two strands of mixed cum and drool slowly stretched from their bottom lips, they only broke when they were close to hitting the floor.

Vanilla took hold of Tails's cock, which was still hard as a rock, "Mmm, looks like he's ready to have one of us ride this monster he calls a cock" she said. Wave stood up and removed her entire maid attire, she had a bit of difficulty releasing her enhanced breasts from the restricting outfit, but she managed it. Tails stared in awe at the fully naked swallow who was grinning wildly.

"Well, I'm the only one who's fully prepared, so I guess I can go first" she said. She pushed the fox back onto his back, as he was beginning to sit back up.

"Fair enough" said Vanilla "But I call dibs on the second round." Vanilla too removed her maid outfit, struggling even more to remove hers as her breasts were even bigger than Wave's, she then straddled Tails's face positioning her dripping pussy right in front of his face. Meanwhile Wave positioned her fresh pussy in front of Tails's throbbing erection, ready to penetrate herself with it.

"Err, sorry Rouge and Cream" said Tails "I guess you won't be getting a turn for a bit." Yet, Rouge and Cream removed their outfits anyway.

"Don't worry about us Master Tails" said Rouge.

"If anything, Mama and Miss Wave will make you even more riled up" said Cream "That will make it all the better for us."

"We'll just have to see if that's true then" said Tails, smirking.

"Then let's begin" said Vanilla, shoving her sopping wet pussy into his face, Tails getting a mouthful of her juices as soon as her cunt lips were forced into his mouth. He let out a loud moan that was matched with Wave's own as she slammed herself down onto Tails's big, hard cock.

Without skipping a beat, Wave began to mash her hips against Tails's, creating loud smacking noises each time she came down. Her massive breasts bounced wildly, reminiscent of basketballs, as she let out several loud, horny moans. Tails dove his tongue into Vanilla's wet fold, licking all around her vaginal walls, mimicking the same movements he used on Wave before. He moaned as Wave slammed herself down on his cock, though they could barely be heard as he was muffled by Vanilla's thighs. The feeling of the swallow's tight pussy squeezing his length as she rose up and down, while having a face full of Vanilla's cunt. Vanilla herself was moaning at Tails's impressive oral skills, she unconsciously bucked her hips into his face, fucking his head into the mattress. Meanwhile Rouge and Cream crawled behind Wave and Vanilla and began to turn them on even more to make the experience better for Tails. Rouge took hold of Wave's breasts, while Cream grabbed her mothers. Vanilla and Wave began to moan louder as they felt Cream and Rouge massage, squeeze, roll and pinch their breasts, stimulating them even more and causing them to hump Tails faster.

"Oh fuck" screamed Vanilla "Tails... Oh my... How did you become so good at this?" Rather than answer, Tails just continued to pleasure the mother rabbit.

"Shit, he's such a good fuck too" groaned Wave, Tails had actually begun to thrust his own hips up into Wave's, matching her in speed and strength.

"Just hearing you too is making me even more excited for my turn" said Rouge, pressing her enormous breasts to Wave's back as she squeezed the swallow's own melons in her hands.

Tails moaned out loud enough to be heard as Wave and Vanilla doubled their efforts. Vanilla squeezed his head in between her thick thighs, and Wave rode him faster, making the smacking sounds of their hips colliding increase in volume. Wave's moans were the loudest, feeling Tails's thick, girthy dick pummel and slam into her cunt was a feeling she couldn't describe, her mind went blank with every thrust and she could feel his warm pre-cum slowly enter her. She squeezed her walls tighter, trying to bring the fox's big cock to it's orgasm, it was easier said than done, Tails had surprisingly a lot of stamina, Rouge was also not helping with her rough groping bringing her to her orgasm too.

Vanilla groaned loud at Tails's long tongue slithering around in her entrance, licking all over her sensitive inner walls, and Cream's intense groping. Her juices were already seeping out of her pussy and into the fox's mouth. She kept her thighs wrapped around the side of Tails's head and jerking her hips into his face, effectively fucking his face into the mattress as his tongue continued to invade her orifice.

Cream and Rouge continued watching on while still squeezing Vanilla and Wave's enormous tits in their hands. Their own tits rubbed up and down against their backs, they could feel their own pussies getting wet from watching out Tails handled the two horny women on top of him. Just watching the whole ordeal was making them more aroused and more horny.

"Ooh fuck" groaned Vanilla "M...Master Tails, your going to make me cum s...so soon."

"M...Me too" moaned Wave. Tails was starting to shiver slightly underneath the two busty women, which indicated that he was close too. Wave could easily tell as she could feel his rock hard shaft begin to throb, practically begging to release.

"Let it out Master Tails" said Cream, reaching under her mother's plump ass to stroke Tails's ears "Make Mama and Miss Wave cum, and fill Miss Wave with your hot, thick, creamy cum."

So with a strangled cry, Tails did just that. While he didn't let up at eating out Vanilla, he released his warm, thick cum deep into Wave's cunt. The swallow threw her head back against Rouge's shoulder as she felt Tails's load gush into her. Wave's own juices squirted out and coated Tails's length, and becoming so tight that it practically milked Tails's last couple of drops out into her pussy. Vanilla was the last to cum, but her release was no less pleasuring for that. Her juices covered Tails's face, the fox in question eagerly began licking up all that he could. Cream and Rouge watched the whole ordeal unfold before them, the three's orgasms making them even more excited for their turn.

Soon the three of them finished cumming. Wave slowly lifted herself up, huge globs of mixed cum were leaking out of her pussy and onto Tails's crotch. She slowly moved herself away trying to catch her breath, her massive breasts heaving as she did so. Vanilla leaned forward, keeping Tails trapped between her thighs, and licked Tails's shaft clean, it was still rock hard, which meant he had plenty more to give out.

"Damn" sighed Wave "He's really good. I think you three are going to enjoy your turns with him."

"Good" said Vanilla, turning around and straddling Tails's waist "Then I want to take mine now. Are you ready Tails?"

"Oh no you don't, you naughty maid" said Tails grinning lustfully, he grabbed hold of the older rabbits wide, shapely hips and flipped them over so that he was on top.

The girls were shocked and turned on at his sudden action. Rouge, wanting to go next, took initiative of positioning herself above Vanilla's face so that her pussy was in Tails's face. Tails gave his maid a teasing lick, earning a seductive giggle out of her, and then he turned his attention back to Vanilla. He couldn't see her face, Rouge was obscuring his sight of her with the position she was in, but he still made Vanilla feel excited as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Tails then wrapped his hands around Vanilla's breasts, which were the biggest out of all of his new maids, made even bigger thanks to his failed experiment, they were now almost twice the size of his own head.

After keeping Rouge and Vanilla in suspense he earned window shattering screams out of them as he dove his tongue into Rouge's pussy and rammed his cock into Vanilla's cunt. Vanilla's moan was muffled as her head was trapped between Rouge's thighs, but it was still loud enough to be heard, and she continued releasing a series of loud moans as Tails began to fuck her relentlessly. Rouge used her hands to keep Tails's head in her crotch so that he could keep licking her. Out of all the girls in this room, Rouge was the most experienced when it came to sex, she often used her own body to seduce men and get what she wanted by fucking them to sleep. Out of all of her experiences, she had never had anyone's tongue go so deep into her before, Tails was reaching extra sensitive spots that had never even been touched by her own fingers.

Cream watched longingly as the two girls were pleasured by their new master. How she longed for some good loving from someone like Tails. Wave, who was still recovering from the hard fuck that Tails gave her noticed this and crawled over to her.

"Maybe we can pleasure each other while you wait for your turn" she suggested "Who knows? Maybe it will turn him on even more."

Cream smiled up at her new maid sister and crawled into her lap. Wave's pussy was still leaking Tails's cum, Cream felt it touch her own cunt, she used a finger to wipe it all up and licked it off, moaning as she did. Wave grinned and took hold of the back of her head, pushing Cream into her big, bouncing tits. Cream took initiative immediately and began to lick and suck Wave's breasts, her own fat tits were squishing against the swallow's stomach.

Meanwhile, Tails began to get rougher with the two girls he was currently focusing on. Rouge kept his head in her pussy, trying to force him even deeper than he already was. Vanilla was a moaning mess, feeling Tails huge cock re-shaping her insides and his hands pinching and massaging her new and improved breasts. His own hands couldn't even come close to wrapping around them, but he didn't care, just feeling them in his hands was more than enough for him. She was also tighter than Wave was, her inner walls were squeezing his shaft tightly.

"Damn" moaned Rouge "You really are good at eating us out aren't you? You must be really pent up Master Tails."

"Oh you have no idea" said Tails, pulling away from Rouge's pussy for a brief second to spank the sexy bat's ass. Rouge cried out at Tails's hand striking her rear, she released a sexy moan after she screamed out. With Tails now spanking Rouge, all three of them changed movements. Tails kept his hands on the bat's plump rear, occasionally smacking it whenever he felt like it. Rouge let Tails keep her steady and brought her own hands to her heaving breasts, her own hands couldn't even wrap around them. While Tails continued thrusting, it was a little more unstable without him holding onto some part of Vanilla. So she placed her hands on his hips to help Tails thrust into her at a faster, steadier pace. With her massive tits released from Tails's grip they were now bouncing freely as Tails continued fucking her.

Moans from all five of them filled the room, Wave and Cream continued to pleasure each other to keep Cream occupied while Tails had his turn with the other two girls. Tails's own moans were loud as he felt his cock slide up and down within Vanilla's warm insides. Rouge's moans were the loudest of all, feeling Tails spank her and lick so deep within her was overwhelming. Vanilla's moans would have been the loudest if Rouge wasn't sitting on her face, because of this, her moans were muffled and likely the quietest, despite being fucked senseless by Tails's amazing cock.

Though with Rouge's big ass being in her face gave Vanilla a sneaky idea. She couldn't use her hands to do what she wanted to do because she had to keep Tails in balance while his own hands were busy, so she began nuzzling her muzzle into the bat's ass cheeks. Rouge could not fail to notice that Vanilla seemed to be trying to do something, but before she could ask she let out a cry of shock as she felt something warm and wet enter her ass hole.

"V...Vanilla" she cried out "I...I had no idea you could be so... oh... so naughty." All Vanilla did was smile into Rouge's ass.

"Oh" said Tails "Sounds like I need to punish you as well."

Giving Rouge one more spank, Tails moved his hands back to Vanilla's breasts. He squeezed them again, but then he drew his hands back and slapped them. Vanilla gasped out into Rouge's buttocks. Tails slapping her breasts actually forced her to rim Rouge deeper, making the bat cry out louder than before. Tails smirked at both of them and continued to slap Vanilla's breasts for a bit longer. For a while he ranged between spanking Rouge's ass and slapping Vanilla's breasts, while still thrusting into Vanilla and licking Rouge's nether regions. The two girls moaned and cried out as the fox hit them, there was something so surprisingly pleasurable about these feelings. Tails only stopped because he could feel his release coming.

With this in mind he doubled his efforts with both of them. He focused on just thrusting into Vanilla and tongue fucking Rouge. He held Vanilla's hips firmly so that he could thrust easier. This led to Vanilla grabbing Rouge's soft ass cheeks and spreading them so that she could rim Rouge properly. This led to Rouge going into even more pleasure and in need of something to hold to maintain her composure as she felt two skilled tongues pleasuring her. She settled with grabbing Tails's head again, forcing his tongue deep into her cunt again. Vanilla and Rouge's big, bountiful breasts bounced wildly as Tails fucked Vanilla into a pleasured stupor, and caused Rouge to writhe uncontrollably on top of both of them.

Wave and Cream watched at the lustful scene unfolding before them. Cream was shivering in excitement as she could not wait to be treated the same way her mother was currently being treated. Though the breast massage Wave was currently giving her wasn't bad either. Wave was both groping Cream's big breasts, while rubbing her own up and down against her back.

"Oh FUCK!" screamed Rouge "Oh fuck me... Tails... M...Master Tails... I'm about to... G...G...GAH!!"

Rouge couldn't form a intelligent sentence as she released her first load for the night. Her juices sprayed all over Tails's face, Tails began to lick it all up, not wanting to waste a drop, though he unfortunately did as more of Rouge's lady cum dripped onto Vanilla's chest. Vanilla came too, he release was mainly plugged by Tails's huge cock, but some still sprayed out the tiny gaps that they could fit through, and Tails could feel the warm juice splash against his length, which was at the brink of cumming, made only more definite from Rouge and Vanilla's intense orgasm's. He came too, screaming out as he felt his cum leave his cock, and fire deep into Vanilla's pussy. Vanilla screamed even louder as she felt Tails's warm, thick cum flood her insides. Rouge quickly hopped off of the mother rabbits face so that she could see the whole ordeal. She quickly leaned towards both their crotch's and began to lick up whatever leaked out of the sides. A mixture of Tails and Vanilla's cum slowly seeped out of the sides, immediately licked up by the sexy bat.

"My my" said Rouge tasting their mixed juices "Such a mess. And as a maid, I must keep everything clean."

"Mmm, that was certainly fun" said Vanilla "But I think I'll take a quick rest. Creamy, your free to join Rouge here if you like."

Cream let out a cry of joy as she crawled over and kissed Tails deeply as he pulled out of her mother. Tails returned the kiss with just as much passion, and he then switched to Rouge, who kissed him even more passionately. Vanilla moved away so that Cream and Rouge could have their way with Tails, and joined Wave. The swallow and the rabbit decided to pleasure each other through a wrestling match, they smooshed their giant breasts together, moving them up and down, nipples mashing against each other's soft flesh. They knew they could get Tails more riled up if he watched this, and doing so would allow him to be more rough with Rouge and Cream, which they knew is exactly what they wanted. Rouge then broke the kiss with Tails and began kissing all over his face, while Cream stroked his length, which was coated with a mixture of mixed cum. Rouge left a bright red lipstick mark every time she kissed Tails's face.

Finally Rouge could not wait any longer, she wanted to feel Tails inside of her. So she pushed him onto his back and eagerly straddled him, her massive breasts swaying as she moved quickly. Cream took initiative and took the same position her mother was in a little while ago, her pussy in Tails's face, but she still gave him a good view of Wave and Vanilla's big squishy tits mashing together. Tails watched the two women he just banged, and feeling two more he had yet to fuck on top of him was driving his desires through the roof. Without even waiting for her, Tails thrust up into Rouge's pussy, catching her by surprise as she felt a bigger length that she has ever taken push inside her. She gasped out, and slowly lowered herself on the rest of it, beginning to bounce on it not too long after she took the entire thing.

The sounds of Rouge's hips smacking against Tails's was turning Cream on even more, she was actually entranced by Rouge enthusiastically bouncing on Tails's cock, so much so that she forgot what she was going to do. Only after she felt the tip of Tails's tongue brush against her orifice did she realise that she was keeping Tails in suspense by having her pussy to far away from him to insert his tongue in. Fully sitting on his face, Cream allowed him to fully enter her and gasped at feeling something so warm, wet and slimy enter her cunt and twist and turn inside of her, licking every inch of her smooth inner walls. She gave a soft moan and began to grind her hips into his face.

Tails was personally not surprised that Rouge was not as tight as Vanilla or Wave, but he still fit quite snugly inside her and her walls still felt tight all the same. Tails kept his hands on the bat's hips, making her bounce on him faster. Cream kept herself steady as Tails licked her vagina walls. Tails found Cream to have the sweetest taste out of all four girls, it's what caused him to eat her out more enthusiastically.

Tails gave Rouge's ass another hard spank, causing Rouge to ride him faster. She moaned out as Tails hit her, throwing her head back as she continued bouncing on him, her big breasts jiggling in motion with her bounces. She moved one hand down to her erect clit and her other to the mattress below them to keep herself steady as she continued bouncing on Tails's cock. She began to moan louder as she stroked her clit while Tails fucked it with his cock. Cream watched as Rouge played with herself as Tails fucked her, getting the idea, she too began to stroke her clit while Tails twisted his tongue inside of her, occasionally her fingers were licked by Tails too. The combination of Tails's loving and their own fingers stroking their pussies felt amazing to the two of them.

Tails decided that he was focusing too much on Rouge, she was getting more attention than Cream due to Tails spanking her and fucking her at the same time. He had a feeling that Cream was enjoying his tongue twisting inside of her, but even he knew that to the girls, a cock was way better than a tongue. Trying to give Cream more attention, Tails moved one of his hands to Cream's own petite rear and squeezed it. Cream gasped out as she felt Tails's hand squeeze her ass cheek roughly. Before she could question what he was up to, she jolted at the painful pleasure that he had just sent down her spine through spanking her ass cheek. Tails continued to smack the two girls's ass's as he continued licking Cream and jack-hammering Rouge. The position they were in was a tiny bit awkward now, with Tails having one of his hands below him and one of his hands above him, and Rouge only supporting her self with one hand, and Cream holding Tails's head as support, but it wasn't too bad, they still managed to move perfectly in sync with each other, all three of them could feel their orgasm's approaching, and they were approaching quickly.

Rouge and Cream released a moan each as their juices squirted all over Tails. Tails's own moan was silenced due to Cream's crotch in her face, he gripped the girls ass's tighter as he released his own cum. Rouge jolted in pleasure as she felt several long, thick, gooey ropes of fox cum shoot inside of her and coax her inner walls. Her own release coated the fox's cock, which even after all this time had not softened in the slightest, and was now emanating a musk of Wave, Vanilla and Rouge's pussy juice, Cream's soon to be added. Speaking of Cream, her release actually made it to Tails's chest, despite her releasing she could still feel Tails's tongue twirling inside of her.

Rouge lost her balance through the intense pleasure coursing through her, she rested her head on Tails's chest, and began licking up Cream's juices along with the two tailed fox. Cream shuddered a little harder at the feeling of two tongues pleasuring her pussy. Wave and Vanilla watched the whole ordeal in front of them, playing with their pussies as they did so, imagining themselves having another round with their new master, but of course Cream had to have her turn before Tails even considered giving them another go.

"Well I guess it's Creamy's turn now" said Vanilla as Rouge, Cream and Tails calmed down from their intense orgasms "Are you ready sweetie?"

"Definitely" said Cream sitting up straight almost immediately "Um, Miss Rouge, could you please move off of him."

"Hmm, I don't know" said Rouge teasingly "This cock just feels way to good for me to remove."

"Rooouuuuuuge" moaned Cream.

"Don't make me punish you for being a naughty maid" Tails chided.

"Oh lighten up, I'm only joking" teased Rouge "A little" she whispered to herself.

Rouge still took her sweet time removing herself, she lifted herself up inch by slow inch, a tantalising squelching sound filled the room as she removed herself. When she finally did, big blobs of cum leaked out of her pussy and onto Tails's crotch. To further add to Cream's torment, she quickly positioned her head to lick up all that had just leaked out of her pussy. Cream was tempted to shove Rouge away from Tails, but her mother had taught her to be patient with others, but at the rate Rouge was going she was willing to disregard those well-mannered lessons her mother gave her. But she did eventually stop the teasing when Tails gave Rouge a look that told her to get on with it. Giggling mischievously she joined Wave and Vanilla and the three of them positioned themselves in a small circle and began to lick each others pussies.

Cream began to kiss Tails with uncontrolled passion, she finally had her twin tailed master all to herself. Watching the other three have their turns with him slowly made her more and more horny, and Rouge's teasing had only made it worse. Tails grinned at her eager kissing and wrapped his arms around her. He sat up and positioned Cream in his lap, he then leaned his back against the wall so he could be more comfortable himself, while still keeping his lips locked with hers. Tails seemed to never get tired of these girls massive new knockers pressing up against his chest, or any part of his body for that matter. Knowing the fact that Cream was sort of lacking upstairs only made this better, the rabbits new endowments felt so good, their nipples even met at one point as she rubbed them up and down. His dick throbbed harder at that against her ass cheeks, and she felt it, wanting it even more than she did before.

"You ready?" he asked her after he broke the kiss.

"Give it to me, Master Tails" cooed Cream.

Tails smirked and took hold of Cream's hips, he lifted her up slightly and positioned her over his cock. Cream kept her hands on his shoulders and used her legs to help Tails lift her. Tails then let go of her hips and let the rabbit drop herself onto his length, making it hit the end of her tunnel in less than a second. Cream released a scream as she felt the fat cock invade her. She stared deeply into the fox's blue eyes as she leaned into him, removing her hands from his shoulders and properly wrapping her arms around his neck. Tails replaced his own hands on her hips and lifted her up again, then he forced her hips back down, slamming his cock back into her, Cream screamed louder than the first time and began to move her hips along with Tails's hands.

As they watched the intense lovemaking happen in front of them, Vanilla, Wave and Rouge continued to lick each others pussies, tasting traces of Tails's cum in each other. Rouge kept her mouth attached to Wave's clit, sucking on it deeply. Vanilla twisted her tongue deep inside of Rouge's orifice, using some movements she had learned from Tails licking inside of her own pussy. Wave had a little bit of trouble with eating out Vanilla since her beak got in the way, but she still manged to force her tongue deep into the mother rabbits pussy and make her release some happy orgasmic noises.

Cream continued to ride Tails as he guided her up and down his length. Gripping her hips tightly, he lifted her off his lap all the way off of his cock until just the tip of the head was about to leave it, and slammed her back down, creating a loud smacking sound and forcing his entire length back into her hungry pussy. Cream let out several screams, edging Tails to go faster and harder, grinding her hips slightly.

"Sh...Shit" she cried out "This is like... OH nothing I've ever felt before."

Tails was enjoying this just as much as she was. She was easily the tightest out of all four of his new maids, her tight walls massaged his length way better than the other three. Just the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing his head was more than enough to drive his desires through the roof. He was fucking her with a speed to rival Sonic himself. Speaking of which...

Just as Tails was about to give Cream a big load of cum deep within, his skilled ears picked up something that made him stop. His phone was ringing on the bedside table, at the sound of it's ringtone the five of them stopped what they were doing and groaned, the feeling of abruptly stopping their orgasms was not the most pleasant feeling. Annoyed, Tails reached over and picked up his phone.

"Ah Crap, it's Sonic" said Tails.

"So?" said Cream "Just call him back later and keep fucking me."

Cream had clearly been desperate to have her turn. It was no surprise to Tails that she would probably want him more than the other three girls combined giving that she watched all three of them have their way with him and watch Rouge tease the hell out of her by not ending her turn. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew he had to put it on hold for a bit. If Sonic was calling Tails had a good idea of what he would be calling about.

"Sorry Cream" said Tails "Sonic's probably calling me about the growth gun he asked for."

"Wait" said Rouge "That thing that made our breasts bigger was for Sonic? What on earth does he need it for?"

"I actually didn't know myself" shrugged Tails "But what I do know it that I have to take this." He gave Cream a sorry expression as he accepted the call and placed it to his ear.

Cream pouted slightly as Tails began to talk to his best friend, and the other three girls went back to eating each other out. Sure, it felt nice to have Tails's length trapped inside of her, but she needed it to slam into her with enough force to disable her walking ability. For all she knew Wave, Rouge and her mother were now having a better time than she was.

"Hey Sonic, it's me, sorry for the delay" said Tails.

"No problem buddy, I know how busy you are at the moment" said Sonic from the other side of the line.

'Oh you have no idea' thought Tails "So I assume your calling about that invention I promised you?"

"Got it in one buddy" said Sonic "How's it going."

The conversation they were having had barley started and Cream already thought that Sonic was dragging it on. Then an idea popped in her mind, she smirked in a sinister manner to herself as she turned to Tails with a cheeky grin on her face which the fox looked confused about. As Sonic continued talking Tails's eyes widened as he watched Cream lift herself up, making sure that the head was still in her tight pussy. She then slammed herself back down, Tails quickly bit his lip to try and silence himself and not alert Sonic as to what he was up to.

"Er... not bad" he stuttered, trying not to moan.

"Hey, are you okay buddy?" asked Sonic.

"Y...Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little bit worn out" said Tails, he technically wasn't lying, by the end of this he was going to be worn out.

"Alright, I keep telling you not to overwork yourself" joked Sonic.

"W...well, you know me" said Tails grinning nervously at Cream as she continued to tease the hell out of him by lightly bouncing on his cock and wearing a mischievous smirk as she moaned silently enough for Sonic to not hear her.

"Heh, yeah I guess" said Sonic.

The other three girls had looked over to see that Cream was playing and teasing Tails while he talked to Sonic. The three of them actually stopped eating each other out to watch the show.

"A...Anyway, I thought I finished it today but the experiment I used it for turned out to be failure" gasped Tails, though looking at the four girls before him he knew that was far from the truth "I tried to fire it at something and it just fizzled and died."

"Aw, that's too bad" said Sonic.

"Y...Yeah, but don't worry, I'll start a new one and try a...again" he growled. Cream was really not making this easy, after his phone rang her pussy somehow became even tighter than before, and even though she wasn't bouncing on his cock with the same speed as before, it was still enough to make him want to moan out. She was now also licking gently at his neck and pressing her massive jugs into his chest.

"Well good luck to you buddy" said Sonic.

"W...What do you need a growth gun for anyway?" asked Tails.

"It's for Amy" said Sonic "She said she wished that her flowers could grow bigger, so I thought maybe you could help by making something that can allow objects to grow. Does that makes sense?"

Cream's lidded eyes were locked onto Tails as she continued to tease her foxy master, she lifted herself up again and dropped herself back down, with a little bit more force than before, making Tails's eyes widen as he tried to stifle his moans.

"Y...YEAH, I g...guess that make's sense" he almost shouted.

"Tails are you sure your okay?" asked Sonic, sounding concerned.

"Y...Yeah, I promise I'm fine" he stuttered "I just need to go handle something, I'll talk to you later."

"Uh... Alright" said Sonic, a little confused that Tails was ending the call so abruptly "See ya buddy."

"Bye" growled Tails.

The second the call ended Tails threw his phone toward the other side of the bed, grabbed Cream by the hips and pinned her to the mattress. Cream screamed out in horny bliss as Tails gave her his full attention, and fucked her faster than ever. Tails leaned down towards her big breasts and began sucking on them hungrily. Cream jolted underneath him at the feeling if his mouth coming into contact with her erect nipples and placed her hands on the back of his head, trying to force more of her tits into his mouth. As she felt his massive length drill into her, she started to continuously moan out his name.

While Tails went balls to the walls with Cream, the other three went back to eating each other out. They were more turned on by Tails ferociously fucking Cream, which allowed them to be more enthusiastic with each other, as Tails showed off his intense wild side.

Cream clutched the back of Tails's head as she felt his teeth, tongue and lips caress her bouncing tits and used his own twin tails to spread out Cream's legs in order to fuck her faster and easier. Tails was now fucking her so hard that it was actually starting to hurt her a little bit, but she didn't care, all of that pain was nothing compared to the amount of pleasure her passionate canine master was giving her. This really did feel like a predator attacking it's prey to them, but in a more loving fashion as both of them experienced beyond compare, he was the dominant predatory fox, and she was the submissive bunny egging him on.

"Oh fuck... shit... T...Tails... Master Tails... I... Ah I'M CUMMING" Cream screamed out.

Instead of responding Tails just growled lustfully as he continued sucking on Cream's breasts and fucking her brutally. He was also very close, he could feel his orgasm building up within him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to release. He released Cream's breast and let out a howl as he slammed his shaft as deep as it would go into Cream and coated her insides with his hot, sticky cum. Cream jolted at the feeling of his creamy cum filling her cunt and soon released her own juices all over Tails's cock, which had finally been spent after all of this intense fucking.

Tails kept himself inside of Cream until he was sure all of his cum had gone inside of her, and finally he pulled his softening cock out of her and laid down, completely spent of his energy. Cream looked down at his handiwork, it had looked like he had carved a hole into her pussy which was overflowing at the entrance with Tails's gooey cum. She used her fingers to wipe some of it up and lick it off of them.

All five of them were completely out of it and were ready to turn in for the night. Wave, Vanilla, Rouge and Cream made a big playful fuss over because of the whole maid thing by tucking Tails into bed, and then they dropped the persona and snuggled into bed with him, resting his head on their enormous breasts. He snuggled into them deeply and gave all four of them kisses good night.

"Hey" said Tails "Can I ask you guys something out of curiosity?"

"Fire away Master Tails" said Rouge nuzzling his chest fur.

"What made the four of you come onto me?" he asked them.

"We told you" said Vanilla "You seemed pent up from all of the hard work you do making inventions for others. We did want you to reverse these new endowments at first" she continued, rubbing her own breast as indication "But we thought maybe it would be the best way to push you over the edge, combined with the maid outfits that Sonic brought you."

"I guess that's fair" shrugged Tails "So, do you still want me to fix your breasts?" he asked them.

"Don't you dare" they all said at once.

"Alright" said Tails, chuckling.

"We were thinking of moving in her permanently though" said Wave "How does that make you feel?"

"I'm glad you want to stay" said Tails, smiling broadly.

"We're glad you want us to" said Cream softly.

Tails stroked some hair out of her face, bid all four of them goodnight and they all fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review pls


End file.
